Aelita Clone
Aelita Clone is a clone of Aelita that was either created through Aelita's Creativity or from a program run by Jeremie. She appeared in episodes like ''The Girl of the Dreams'', ''Zero Gravity Zone'', A Bad Turn, Franz Hopper, Canine Conundrum, and Espionage. Season 1 The Aelita clone first made an appearance in The Girl of the Dreams, where Jeremie creates a clone and she appears to trick the Guardian into letting go of the real Aelita who was trapped inside of it. In ''Zero Gravity Zone'', it was created by Aelita herself to trick the Hornets by walking out in the open toward the tower. She was quickly spotted and shot at by the Hornets, and shortly after fell into the Digital Sea by the numerous laser beams and the monsters followed her to finish her off. Odd and Yumi believed that the clone was the real Aelita and were devastated when she fell in the Digital Sea, but the real Aelita quickly approached them and told them it was a decoy. Season 2 She would make a return in A Bad Turn to trick the Scyphozoa into attacking her while the real Aelita could make her escape to the activated tower. The clone disappeared shortly after being captured by the Scyphozoa, with Aelita seen running away in the left corner. It would then appear in Franz Hopper, getting attacked by the Scyphozoa in the Desert Sector. This clone, however, was the first to be programmed by a laptop, and with Aelita herself controlling it. After the clone was attacked by the Scyphozoa and its fake memories drained, it was assumed that it vanished after damaging the Scyphozoa. The clone did not have any glow surrounding it. Season 4 She would make another appearance in Canine Conundrum when she distracted X.A.N.A. William in order for the real Aelita to get to the tower. She was captured and thrown in the Digital Sea by William in order to lure Franz Hopper out of hiding. By this time, Aelita's Creativity was powerful enough that it was even able to "trick" the Digital Sea, seeing as how there was a bright glow coming up after the clone was thrown in, indicating ultimate Deletion. Jeremie was even tricked as Aelita's energy from her ID Card could be seen vanishing from the Factory Interface. Evolution An Aelita clone would later appear in Espionage in order for Aelita to stay in contact with her mother. It was created so that no one knew Aelita was missing. However, since it normally takes two days to create a perfect clone, and this one was created within two hours, there was a bug in the program that made the clone unable to speak. This caused problems for the gang when they were watching her around Kadic. She was later destroyed. Trivia *Season 3 is the only season she doesn't appear in. *She appears to take voice controls as shown in the Espionage, when Odd said, "Come on, faster I don't want to be late to the cafeteria or there won't be any desserts left!", she seemed to walk faster. *In her ''Evolution'' appearance, she seemed to be like the William Clone, only much dumber as she bumped into things. *Out of all of her appearances, she never seemed to speak. (With the exception of the episode,'' Franz Hopper''). *Like Ulrich's clones in Season 1, Aelita's clones were used as simple decoys and would easily attract monsters. In Seasons 2-4, however, Aelita used them more wisely to her advantage. Gallery Franz Hopper 299.jpg|Getting attacked by the Scyphozoa. Mauvaise Conduite_372.jpg|About to get captured by the Scyphozoa. Aelita is gone..jpg|The Clone disappears when the Scyphozoa touches it. Kiwi superstar 340.jpg|She is seen running away. Kiwi superstar 342.jpg|Caught in Super Smoke. Kiwi superstar 345.jpg|About to get tossed in the Digital Sea. Kiwi superstar 344.jpg|Seen in a different angle. Evolution Bumping into walls.png|The clone bumps into a wall. handstand.png|The clone doing a handstand on a wall. Showoff.png|The clone then shows off by doing it with one hand. Fail.png|the clone loses control and then falls. Jim trying to wake the clone up.png|Jim tries to wake up the clone after it falls. bye bye.png|The clone disappearing when Jeremie gets rid of it. es:Clon de Aelita Category:Aelita Category:Clones Category:Codes and programs Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Espionage Category:Canine Conundrum Category:A Bad Turn Category:The Girl of the Dreams Category:Zero Gravity Zone Category:Franz Hopper (Episode) Category:Needs Images Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize